In order to maintain their proficiency with various types of firearms, military personnel, law enforcement officers and hunters frequently engage in target practice. In the sport of hunting, marksmanship is practiced so that a shot can be carefully placed to ensure a quick, clean and humane kill. For military personnel, good marksmanship may make the difference between victory and defeat in battlefield situations. Target practice is often performed at a shooting range with 300 or more cartridges being fired at each practice session. The expense involved in firing 300 rounds can be mitigated by using a firearm that fires 22 caliber long rifle rimfire ammunition. The design of this ammunition allows it to be manufactured at relatively low cost and millions of 22 caliber rifles have been manufactured to use this ammunition. A number of popular 22 caliber rifles utilize a tubular magazine extending below the rifle barrel. A magazine loader suitable for use with tubular magazines for 22 caliber rifles would be welcomed by the marketplace.